Megami Hanta
'Megami Hanta '''is a Vampire and close friend of Midori Doragon and Sora Kohi. History Little is known about Megami's past, except that she had a twin sister who died, just like Sora, and that she met Midori at some stage. Appearance/Persona Megami is 13 and a half, and has blood red hair and emerald green eyes that stand out a mile away. She is noble and outgoing, willing to risk her life to save those she cares about the most. She was a human, until Gekko Kiba turned her into a Vampire and owned two swords - now only one - that grew stronger and sharper when blood stained it. Season 1 1: Winds of Redemption Midori goes to Megami's house after his house is destroyed, and Megami reveals that Sora Kohi is also staying at her house. Being the friendly person she is, Megami lets Midori stay. 2: The One of Many After going on a shopping spree in Armadale, Megami is briefly seen. She then goes for a shower. 3: Glistening with Life When Kitsune and Rai come over, Megami welcomes them warmly and makes dinner. During dinner, Megami notices that Sora is getting jealous at Kitsune over Midori. When Sora gets upset, Megami tells Sora not to fall in love with Midori. However, Sora admits that her and Midori had sex. Megami asks if they were protected, a stupid question. Megami eventually accepts the fact that Sora and Midori are in a relationship. 4: World of the Shiftahs Megami and Midori meet Sakana Muzai, a PoltaGyst from Dimension Tamashi, who they befriend. Sakana tells Megami and Midori about the different Dimensions. 6: Society of the Moonlight Megami discusses the new kid in the neighbourhood over breakfast, Gekko Kiba, revealing that he invited Megami, Midori, Sora, Kitsune and Rai to the tavern for dinner. Later on, at night, Megami and her friends meet Gekko at the tavern. Megami gets extremely drunk and seemingly has some sort of crush on Gekko. After Vampires attack the tavern, Megami battles and kills many Vampires with her twin swords, but a large Vampire breaks one of her swords. The large Vampire is about to drain her, when Gekko rescues her and kills the Vampire, then leaves the tavern, leaving Megami with a curious longing for him. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness Megami is briefly seen eating passionfruit jam of toast and debating with Rai whether the chicken or the egg came first. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Megami is among the six people who rescue Hellena Whisp from Gankyu's clutches. She fights with her one sword valiantly, determined to rescue Hellena like the others. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness When Sakana senses Motsu's presence in Perth, Megami wakes up to the sound of him yelling in twisted pain. Later on, she answers the door to see Marko, possessed by Motsu. Motsu then leaves Marko's body and possesses Megami. Motsu, inside Megami, then attacks Sora, kills Rai and leaves. 14: The Gap of Tamashi Motsu, inside Megami, arrives at Taiyo's house, and orders her to take her inside, then Megami's body falls unconscious because Motsu goes to Dimension Tamashi. After fighting with Sakana, Motsu returns back to Megami's body, and praises Taiyo for listening to her. MotsuMegami then leaves the neighbourhood, destroying every single house on the street except Taiyo's. 17: Town of the Rainbow It is revealed that Gankyu and his league of Nokkturnuls had kidnapped MotsuMegami and stolen her Gap before taking her prisoner to Dimension Niji. They bring her on deck, and MotsuMegami and Gankyu talk about the BunkoBlade. After MotsuMegami finds out that Midori and co. are trying to kill her, she makes a peace offering with Gankyu, who accepts. 18: The Battleship v. The Galleon MotsuMegami is still onboard the ''HRD Battleship and questions whether Gankyu knows where he is going. Then, the Battleship by Niji Nomads on their ship, The Galleon. MotsuMegami battles them, and Gankyu abandons the Battleship, leaving MotsuMegami to her fate. 20: The Battle of Niji When Kurai sends reinforcements to Dimension Niji, MotsuMegami escapes the HRD Battleship and climbs aboard the reinforcements, which sail to StarFish Cove. They attack the Kohi castle, and MotsuMegami stays on the ship, afraid that her old friends would kill her with the BunkoBlade if she set foot on land. MotsuMegami is astounded when Snow Spirits join the battle at StarFish Cove, and then battles Sora. Sora uses her new powers as the Niji Princess, and wraps red ropes of venom around MotsuMegami, and blasting her off the board. She slides away on the frozen ocean. When the sun is unlocked, the ocean melts back into the water, and MotsuMegami sinks to the bottom, not needing to breathe with her powers of Motsu. MotsuMegami vows revenge against Sora. Season 3 21: When In Moscow MotsuMegami goes to Moscow, Russia. She kidnaps Gekko Kiba and reveals that she knows her friends are coming after her, to kill her, and states that she needs an heir. Her and Gekko then start having rough sex, in order to make MotsuMegami's heir. However, her friends track her location and attack the building she is in. Megami, who has finished having sex with Gekko, runs away naked, and escapes. 22: Russia Rushin' MotsuMegami calls Midori, and demands that they meet at Olga's School of Dance. Motsu will trade Megami in exchange for cash. Midori and his friends arrive at Olga's School of Dance, but it is an ambush and the dancers attack them. MotsuMegami escapes again, but leaves behind a phial of toxic waste, revealing her whereabouts. 23: Last Day of the Year Midori and his comrades go to an abandoned Russian village which is now used for toxic waste storage. They confront MotsuMegami, and fight her. They eventually stab MotsuMegami with the BunkoBlade, and get Motsu out of her. They kill Motsu with toxic waste, and Megami is back to normal, but falls unconscious. Megami wakes up at the Lotte Hotel Moscow, surrounded by her friends who tell her all about what happened. Megami and her friends return to Australia. 24: Skies of Regret Megami has been throwing up in the mornings, and decides to get some fresh air by going for a walk. She sees Gekko there, and greets him, revealing that the 'monster' is out of her. However, Gekko feels guilty about something, and decides to avoid her. 26: Blood in the Mirror Megami also goes to the Ghastly Reflection, a Byford nightclub, with her friends. Her, Kitsune and Sora are attracted to Hellena Whisp's friend, Phantom, who is some kind of Werewolf or Lycan. She dances there and has a great time, and is amongst the shocked when Ani kisses Midori. 27: Scylla's Moon When Hellena Whisp fights the Scylla, Megami and Kitsune watch. When the Scylla unintentionally rips Hellena's dress and bra off, Megami states that the Scylla is a lesbian jokingly. 28: The Past Wreaks of Loss... Megami only appears briefly when she saves Sora from a DoppelGanger, stabbing it through the head with her sword. 29: DoppelGangers Megami takes Taiyo and Sora to her house, and they tell Midori, Kitsune and Sakana about the DoppelGanger attack. Megami and her friends kidnap Gankyu and force him to co-operate. Sakana gives them the option to either fight Lamia, or stay home and keep safe. Megami is the only one who chooses to stay home and keep safe, much to Midori's curiosity. ''Crimson'' Megami Hanta gets her own spinoff series called Crimson where she is the main character. Chapter One: Good and Evil Megami is attacked by Kasai Sanshōo, one of the Men of Mazja. Megami attempts to flee, but Sanshōo transforms into a white Ueship, a godly white cheetah-like monster, and a chase ensues. Megami is eventually caught by the Ueship and several other black Ueships. Fortunately, Megami manages to kill all the black Ueships, and is revealed to be a pregnant Vampire, Gekko Kiba being the father, revealing that when her and Gekko had sex in Moscow, Gekko also bit her. Kasai Sanshōo states that Megami and her offspring will pay, and vanishes. Chapter Two: Skull n' Crossbones Rakih is at a basketball court, then she spots a mysterious Vampire girl with golden hair chasing Megami. Rakih decides to help Megami and kills the mysterious girl, but finds out the girl is a clone and nine more appear and attack Rakih, even draining her at one stage, but is saved by Marko. Megami is captured by Sanshōo, and they teleport to the Temple of Tjassada. Chapter Three: Checkmate Megami wakes up the next morning in a cylindrical light blue room within the Temple of Tjassada, where she is confront by the Men of Mazja, including Sanshōo. They decide that her crimes are punishable by death, and they set the Big Freeze on her, but Megami escapes and goes to the top floor. Unfortunately, Sanshōo, the zombie of Korosu Kurai, the girl with golden hair and several Men of Mazja find her. Megami, not thinking straight, jumps out of the window, only to land in a car that belongs to Flogboii Snoekoan. They drive to Marko's house, safe. Chapter Four: 2 School School has started, and Megami is in Year 9, waiting for the school bus to arrive. When the bus arrives, Megami sits with Kitsune, who soon falls asleep. Chapter Five⅔: The Moments That Go By Megami and Sakana are at a cafe, when they are suddenly attacked by two Ueships. Megami fights and kills both Ueships, but unfortunately, it is a trap, and everyone else in the cafe except for Megami and Sakana, are zombies, making Megami's eyes fill up with tears. Chapter Five¾: No Time After realising that the cafe that Megami and Sakana are in is filled with zombies, Megami doesn't know what to do. Mr Kurai walks in, carrying his weapon - the Narwhal. However, Sakana protects Megami and fights Kurai and the zombies, before he and Megami escape and blow the place up. Safe in the forest, Megami and Sakana then involve in a passionate kiss. Chapter Seven: A Cold Heat Megami and Sakana are now offically in a relationship, but are being spied on by Korosu Kurai, who wants to have revenge against Sakana. Chapter Eight: Fire Goblet Here, Megami and Sakana are at the bus stop. As a symbol of their new relationship, Sakana gives Megami a golden necklace, said to give the right owner the ability to turn time. Megami is flattered by the necklace, but doubts she could use it to turn time. Chapter Nine: Blood Boiling Megami is kidnapped and taken to the Temple of Tjassada once again, where she realises that Tjassada O'Furi is alive again. Tjassada does the ritual, he mixes Megami's blood painfully with Rakih's blood, awakening Mazja. However, Megami uses the golden necklace to time-travel back before she was kidnapped just before Mazja destroys the entire world. Chapter Ten: Wishful Thinking By using the golden necklace, Megami travels back in time, to before she got kidnapped. This time, she is prepared, and battles Tjassada at the Temple of Tjassada. Tjassada nearly kills Megami, but Megami survives and pulls out a dagger and stabs Tjassada through the heart. Tjassada, now lethally injured, tells Megami that her parents would be proud, before falling off the building, and exploding into many tiny crystals... Season 4 34: Slaughter Slalom Megami now has a baby boy, Flint Aeson Hanta. Megami invites Marko Kurenai, Hellena Whisp, Midori Doragon, Chloe and their new baby, Horde, to a Most Hearted party, which is a couples'/parents' party. She hosts the whole thing, until Sakana comes home with bad news...an evil force has escaped their prison, Sobek. 35: Boom Boom Panic Megami is present when Sakana and the gang talk about Sobek. It is unknown whether Megami knows anything about the Egyptian gods, but she doesn't say anything whilst they talk. 36: Thar She Blows! Megami, with Flint, arrives at Chloe's house whilst Chloe, Midori and Horde Doragon are there. Megami asks Midori about news on Sobek. Midori reveals to Megami that Sobek has freed one of the gods; Set, the god of chaos. Megami's son, Flint, and Horde interact, Chloe then says that she thinks Horde and Flint will become friends. Category:Characters Category:Vampires